Another day, Another student
by Rice Buny
Summary: In classroom 3-1, if the ritual fails, a student ends up as a gruesome sacrifice to the unknown killer within this classroom. Even the murderer is unknown of his true identity. When Suzaku a student who transferred to this forbidden classroom, he ends up rattling the ritual. Only hope can save these classmates from being the next sacrifice now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own Code Geass or any of their characters.

Okay, so this is a crossover with 'Another', another manga. So, basically, a person is 'sacrificed' once a month inside of a cursed classroom, if you never read this manga before. So, actually, one of the classmates is dead, and kills someone off each month or something like that. The thing is, nobody knows who the 'dead' person is, and even the dead person doesn't know their dead, because all their memories were altered.

* * *

Lelouch taps his pencil against the side of his desk as Mrs. Venetta continues to teach the remaining students of class 3-1. "Now, who can tell me about the history between America and Japan?" Mrs. Venetta shuffles her papers, hitting the thin edges of the stack against the glossy table of her desk. Lelouch inwardly sighs, exhaling out of his parted lips, as he rests his chin upon his knuckles, his elbow hitting the grimy top of his desk. Hands shoot up in the air, and Lelouch just leans back against his chair, careful not to cause too much of a commotion from his creaky seat. After all, he's not supposed to exist, so might as well act as though he doesn't. "Ms. Kallen?" Mrs. Venetta calls out. Lelouch raises an eyebrow, noting how the strawberry hued hair girl slowly lowers her hand, still using her adopted meek demeanor. Of course, Lelouch is quite conscious of her fierce side, once encountering it from her vicious glare when she passed by him in the hall.

"Amer-" Kallen feebly begins, her voice barely above a whisper, just louder than Nina's wistful tone. The door slowly yawns open, and Lelouch actually leans forward onto his desk, startled slightly, yet, just inclining his head rather than snapping his head visibly similar to the other student's actions. Kallen's voice trails off as a slim boy steps into the room.

Oh, another student? But...wouldn't that make this class uneven with its students? Lelouch then stiffens, as he recognizes the kind visage of the random newcomer. "Ah, hello, I'm Suzaku Kururugi, I'm new to this class," Lelouch automatically lowers his head, hoping his floppy ebony bangs will cast a dark enough shadow across his visage. What is he doing here? Ah, Suzaku must be oblivious to the rumors wandering around this classroom, or else he definitely would not transfer here.

"Right, the new transfer student, well, my name is Mrs. Venetta." Lelouch continues to listen in, yet, he stares at his desk, his amethyst eyes dilate and wide at Suzaku's sudden appearance. No doubt, Suzaku, once noticing him, will try and talk with him after years of separation, and surely, he'll break the tradition...and then it'll begin. Lelouch inhales sharply under his breath. He's located in the back of the room, and the teacher surely couldn't be so incompetent to place him nearby? "Well, welcome, Kururugi, please, take that empty seat," Venetta says politely. Lelouch stifles a groan-the only desk free for taking is the one that happens to be next to him. He hears Suzaku's footsteps grow louder, and the scrape of his chair as he seats himself beside Lelouch. Almost automatically, Lelouch sharply turns his head to the left, facing outside the stained window, having the back of his head face Suzaku, rather than have Suzaku catch a glimpse of his features. After all, unlike the other students, he's quite distinguishable, especially with his eye patch, which is strapped across his right eye.

* * *

Suzaku grimaces, as the boy beside him swiftly faces away from him. Suzaku frowns, tilting his head slightly. Now, this body build is quite familiar, the slender frame, almost feminine, and the silent, determined feeling that the boy releases. Quite rude, in Suzaku's opinion. He faces front, only to have a sharp tap on his shoulder cause him to look over to his right side. "Hey!" A boy smiles widely in a hushed tone, his eyes wide and bright. "I'm Rivalz," the boy presents. "So, you're the new kid?" Rivalz murmurs, and Suzaku nods, ready to introduce himself properly to this boy, only to have him cut him off quickly. "Anyways," he shuffles closer, supporting himself with his elbows on his desk, his navy locks bobbing around his sharp head. "We didn't know there'd be another student-" Rivalz continues eagerly, his animated aroma causing Suzaku to return with a strained smile, only to realize that the smile's genuine and grows larger as the younger boy chatters even quicker, fast enough for his words to slur together as he struggles to cram twenty words into a second.

"Rivalz!" The young pretty teacher raps her knuckles onto her desk, and Suzaku whips his head forward, his shaggy auburn hair tickling against his cheek. "Pay attention!" Mrs. Venetta hisses, knotting her magenta lips, her silver tail flopping over her shoulder. "Now, continuing on with our lesson..." Suzaku doesn't try to drown out her words, but, despite her tinkling voice, it's monotone in his brain, and he finds it hard to concentrate upon his new class.

He begins to notice his surroundings, narrowed eyes fixated upon him, a strawberry haired girl even scowls at him as though he had done some sort of wrong doing directed towards her, and Suzaku returns with a slight innocent frown, and the girl makes a show of grinding her teeth, before returning to face the front. He claps his eyes with the remaining students that continue to glower at him. Why is it that all the kids show clear disdain for his presence? Only Rivalz managed to at least greet him with a warm vibe. He lowers his eyes to his desk, only to catch himself slide them over to the chipped, splintered desk beside him. He slightly frowns at that, why is it that one familiar boy sitting at such a rickety, old table? His gaze returns to his small desk with the glossy top, similar with the other desks, why is it that one boy doesn't have a polished one, when it's obviously needing repair compared to his? Did the school's budget become too tight to buy one last desk? Or did they order a whole shipment and just forgot one? Yet, that desk seems very, very, old, judging by the wood tinged gray and fading the toffee color that it obviously once been. Why would they wait this long to buy a new desk, judging by the state this desk is in?

"Class dismissed!" Suzaku blinks, startled by Mrs. Venetta's raised voice, out of his thoughts. He gathers his books. He must've entered class very late, maybe that's why those kids didn't hide their disdain towards him, maybe it's because he interrupted class, yet, did he bother them enough that he'd be on the receiving end of death glares from them? "Apply deodorant before you come back from gym!" Mrs. Venetta adds towards the dispersing class. Suzaku is quite pleased to hear that-he may not have the smarts, yet, at least he's great whenever it comes to physical sessions. Suzaku shoves his chair back, and begins to replace it back up to his desk, only to hesitate, as he notices how the boy is still facing the window. Suzaku begins an attempt to talk with the boy, only to back off as the boy suddenly stands up, and stiffly walks away, his head lowered, and he rushes out of the room. Suzaku blinks, and he turns to Mrs. Venetta, who quickly averts her eyes. Oh, she definitely noticed their little scene, yet, she refused to acknowledge it, despite the male's rudeness.

* * *

"Why...why is our gym class so small?" Suzaku asks. Then, Suzaku's eyebrows scrunch together, as Rivalz becomes suddenly uncomfortable, and he shifts in his unflattering gym shorts. "I know that females and males are separated but, there's only like, thirteen kids here," Suzaku guesstimates the amount of males in his gym class.

Rivalz begins to pop his knuckles. "Yeah, I don't know exactly why, but," Rivalz mutters, staring at his hands. "Come on, let's go play," Rivalz suddenly chirrups. Suzaku narrows his eyes. Oh, yeah, he definitely knows something.

"What about that boy?" Suzaku adds.

Rivalz gazes at him with a droll expression. "How specific, I mean, we're only in a class full of boys," Rivalz scoffs. "Come on, Suzaku, all boys here are weird," Rivalz chortles. Suzaku doesn't share his humor.

"Yeah, but I meant that boy, that boy with black hair and sat next to me, the other side," Suzaku impatiently describes the mute boy. Then, to his surprise, Rivalz's expression contorts into horror, before shifting, his face returning to a passive state.

"What are you talking about?" Rivalz frowns. "There's no other boy that sits next to you," Rivalz yelps as a basketball smacks against his spine. "It's an empty seat," Rivalz claims. However, Rivalz must be a horrible liar, Suzaku notes, after all, Rivalz refuses to meet his eyes, and he can't resist looking as though he's been trapped in a corner.

"Rivalz," Suzaku clucks his tongue. "Look, he's over there right now!" Suzaku gapes, noting a slim figure in the background, behind Rivalz, and despite Rivalz's shouts, he chases after the boy. "Hey, you!" The boy continues. "Boy in the black shirt!" the boy halts, and Suzaku stops behind him. "Sorry for suddenly calling you out like this, but," Suzaku apologizes, until, the boy turns around, and his words clog within his throat in a jumbled mess. That orchid eye. Suzaku's jade retinas widen, his lips snapping shut, as he's unable to find any words to describe this moment. The boy stares back at him. It can't be. "Do...do I know you?" Suzaku is unsure on whether or not it is his childhood friend.

The boy hesitates upon his words, pursing his lips. "I don't know, do you?" The boy asks softly, and his eyes darken from regret. Something that Suzaku would always notice whenever...he...hid something. "What is it?" the boy inquires, and Suzaku finds himself staring at the cloth that obscures his right eye. What happened to his eye?

"Maybe?" Suzaku gulps. "I knew a guy back then that looked like you, his name was Lelouch," Suzaku begins, and the small reaction confirms that guess: upon hearing that uttered name, the boy's usually glaring eyes twitch slightly. "It is you!" Suzaku confirms. Though back then, Lelouch's voice was higher and slightly cracked, yet, it matches the determination underneath the passive voice of this lower, husky voice. "Rivalz, that boy back there, said you didn't exist!" Suzaku's voice considerably lightens, jumping an octave higher, his happiness within bubbling upwards in delight. Lelouch lowers his head, and Suzaku stares. "Do they treat you that bad?"

"It's...not...it's my duty," Lelouch whispers softly. Suzaku stares at him, and Lelouch wheels around on the heels of his polished shoes, and he begins to walk away, before stopping. "You know, Nunnally will be very happy to learn about your presence," Lelouch adds, leaving Suzaku, confused by his vague response.

* * *

"Ah, you guys smell horrible," Mrs. Venetta groans in a griping tone as the group of sweaty students pile into the classroom. Lelouch refuses to return Suzaku's demanding stare. And nobody seems to pay attention to the fact that Lelouch entered the class fifteen minutes late...as though he wasn't there. Suzaku's gaze follows the muted boy back to his desk, his eyes landing upon something clawed into the desk. At first, Suzaku determined that it was just a bored student with a sharpen pencil tip, yet, there's an actual message, Suzaku realizes, upon closer inspection. Though the desk is adorned with multiple scratches, in the corner, the furrows seem deeper, darker, with a sinister feeling. _"WHO IS THE DEAD ONE?"_ Suzaku recoils, and returns to scribbling down notes aimlessly on his notebook, pretending as though to pay attention to Mrs. Venetta. Why would Lelouch engrave something like that onto his damaged desk? Yes, Lelouch had a sadistic, slightly devilish naughty streak, yet, Lelouch was never...like that.

"Rivalz, stop flirting with Milly and pay attention!" Mrs. Venetta sharply knocks her knuckles onto her desk to capture the dull-blue haired boy's attention.

* * *

Yeah, I'm actually quite excited about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own any of Another's or Code Geass' characters.

 **I wouldn't skip anything in this story, as it's basically kind of exposition, just a little bit, but not much.**

* * *

Suzaku slowly approaches Rivalz, who continues to try and impress the female student president of their class, Milly. "Hey, Rivalz!" Suzaku waves cheerfully, gesturing for his friend to come over. "So, I met my earlier friend from my childhood, Lelouch, and he seems to be really cryptic," Suzaku informs, observing Rivalz's reaction. He wasn't disappointed, Rivalz stiffens, his neck arching forward at the mention of his old friend's christened name. "Is there something wrong with him?" Suzaku inquires, hoping not to sound too eager for answers, and he shuffles, waiting expectantly for Rivalz's response.

"Suzaku," Rivalz sighs, and Suzaku automatically mentally notes that respiring breath. Rivalz's grin slid straight off his face, and he puckers them into a grimace. Now, why would Rivalz be so solemn at this moment? Suzaku already labeled him as the class joker and troublemaker, surprisingly, as he thought Lelouch would be so. However, he seems completely nonexistent in this little classroom. Is he being bullied? However, none of the students even bother glancing at him, while they were all to eager to nastily glower in Suzaku's direction.

"You shouldn't talk to people who don't exist," Rivalz proclaims, before running after Milly, not another word spoken between those two.

* * *

Lelouch flips the coin in his palm, before pocketing it. Ah, gambling. While he doesn't exist in the school, he's allowed to communicate with others outside of his cursed school. The rest of the cash jingles in his backpack as he reenters school grounds. He has a feeling that Shirley would be quite disgruntled learning about this, and Kallen wouldn't care, however, the smile that would beam up in delight across Nunnally's visage after he spends this to buy her a new automatic wheelchair will definitely be worth every yen. Noting how nobody's outside at this moment, he finally allows a small grin to adore his face at that thought of Nunnally gasping, after learning that he bought the one thing that she always wanted in a long time.

Then there's Suzaku. His smiles fades, and he begins to gnaw the skin of his bottom lip. It's clear that Suzaku never heard the rumors of classroom 3-1, judging by his animated personality and how he continues to recognize Lelouch. Nobody must've told him about it, or else he'd continue along, not acknowledging Lelouch.

After all, Lelouch, doesn't exist.

* * *

"Hey," Suzaku enters his comfy home. "I'm home," Suzaku exclaims, shutting the door behind him carefully. His tall guardian stumbles into the room, and Lloyd readjusts his wire framed glasses. "Hi Lloyd, what's Cecile cooking?" He inquires.

"Chicken!" Cecile exclaims from the kitchen, clearly listening in on their conversation. As a foster parent, she's quite over protective, even though he's not her own child. Now, Lloyd, is more like an uncle, a very free, loose uncle who seems high off of life every part of the way. "Ah!" Cecile pokes her head into the living room, glaring at Suzaku. He chuckles, and removes his shoes after scraping them against the grimy welcome mat. "So, how was school today?" the cooker enters the room, and Suzaku doesn't answer for a moment as he inhales the pleasant scent of spices of some sort. He tosses his backpack to the side, and it tumbles onto the couch facing the television.

"Fun," he replies. "I even saw Lelouch," he adds.

"Lelouch?" Lloyd hums. "That's a huge coincidence," Lloyd murmurs. Suzaku raises an eyebrow, but doesn't respond to Lloyd's strange words. After all, Lloyd often mention weird things. "You...you attended classroom 3-1, right?" Suzaku nods. A devilish grin curls upon Lloyd's angled face.

"So, sweetie," Cecile, the shorter female croons. "Who's Lelouch again?" Cecile chuckles awkwardly.

"Don't worry, Cecile," Suzaku chuckles. "I never told you about him," he confesses. After all, that would probably lead to him mentioning how Lelouch was the banished eleventh prince of Britannia, which is a corrupt government. "Anyways," he continues. "Everyone's acting strange in room 3-1," he admits.

He glares to the side as Lloyd snorts. He waits for Lloyd to ramble about how he's always paranoid. Suzaku's sure that he's not just being strange by this point, after all, all the students are ignoring Lelouch as though he's an unstylish piece of room decor. Yet, obviously, he's quite charming and handsome as he grew up. "So, you never heard anything about classroom 3-1?" Lloyd snickers. Suzaku raises both eyebrows at the violet haired male. Now, this is taking a turn, Lloyd's not directly taunting him for thinking something's wrong. "Never even heard of Lelouch Misake, the boy who died there?" Lloyd inquires.

Lelouch...Misake?

"Judging by your startled expression, which is quite amusing," the lanky man coyly smiles at Suzaku mockingly. "I'm guessing no."

"Wait, what? Tell me!" Suzaku pleads. Now, Lelouch, is a common name, however, Suzaku can't help but relate his Lelouch Lamperouge to Lelouch Misake.

"Ah no, I'm rather hungry," Lloyd hums, heading into the kitchen, where Cecile retreated to. Lloyd swings open the fridge's door, and automatically stiffens, and Suzaku at first wonders if Lloyd spotted a rat, before quickly drowning that thought-after all, knowing Lloyd, he'd be quite delighted by company. Unless if the vermin is eating his food. That might end up differently. "Cecile!" the man straightens, slamming the fridge's door shut, and Suzaku's hackles bristle at the sudden, loud noise. "We're out of butter!" Lloyd groans, and Suzaku relaxes, before he begins to snicker at Lloyd's childish problems. "No!" Lloyd groans.

"The butter is right here, Lloyd," Cecile sighs, handing over a stick of yellow, wrapped with the flimsy wrapper. "Use it wisely, don't use too much like last time!" She automatically drops her calm demeanor, and adopts a harsh, motherly one. "And be sure to put it back in the fridge, and don't you dare spoil your appetite!" Cecile waves the spatula she was poking the sizzling chicken towards Lloyd. "You didn't eat last night," she adds in a leering tone. "Now, Suzaku, can you feed Arthur?" Suzaku nods, and exits the kitchen. In the living room, next to the television's stand, are two small bowls. One is already filled to the brim with rippling water, while the other is devoid of anything. He grabs the nearby container of kitty food, and fills up the bowl. Something rustles from underneath the couch, and Suzaku steps aside, to allow the blur of ebony to rush forward. Arthur purrs, his tail whipping back and forth in delight, his amber eyes fixated upon the food bowl.

"Oi, Suzaku!"

"What?" Suzaku groans, twirling around on the heel of his foot, rounding to Lloyd, who had collapsed onto the couch. Lloyd gestures for him to come towards him, and Suzaku, just to irritate him, before flopping onto the couch, slouching as well. "What do you want? Do you want me to get the T.V. remote?" Suzaku indicates Lloyd's lack of enthusiasm whenever it comes to performing an action that doesn't relate to Knightmares. It doesn't matter that the television remote is just innocently sitting on the coffee table in front of him, Lloyd, despite his hardworking attitude, is much like a lazy child at times.

"Well, no, I was going to tell you a story about classroom 3-1-" Lloyd starts, and Suzaku, his attention fully captured, sits upright, facing Lloyd, his serious features opposite of Lloyd's wolfish smirk. "But...now that you mention it, can you get the T.V. remote, Suzie?" Lloyd taunts, and Suzaku groans aloud-he hates the christened nickname 'Suzie'. However, he knows Lloyd would refuse to tell him anything unless he get that remote. Leaning over, Suzaku snatches the device off the table, and practically throws it at his guardian. Lloyd catches it neatly, his sapphire eyes twinkling. "Thank you." Lloyd turns on the television, and surfs through the channels before landing on the news.

"Now, the story about classroom 3-1, it's everywhere, online, sometimes on the news, but nobody ever believes it's a curse unless if you actually attend that classroom. The thing is, whatever happens in the classroom, stays in the classroom. Nobody ever says what really happened back then," Lloyd begins, and Suzaku doesn't notice how he leans forward in excitement, while drowning out the news in the background. "According to the curse, from what I heard, as my brother used to go to this classroom, and I barely got anything out of him unless he was drunk, it began with one student. His name was Lelouch Misake. Back then, people loved him, he was handsome, smart, and the class president. He was basically the most popular student in the class, many girls were attracted to him-maybe even some girls, and he was humble, kind, and generous." Suzaku snorts. Many traits that Lloyd just listed related to Lelouch, but humble? Yes, perhaps at times Lelouch refuses to take credit, but then again, Suzaku barely made contact with him over the years after Lelouch left with Nunnally, and kind, well, he's more reserved and conceals himself beneath an icy shield, frosty and cold to anyone who tries to talk with him, like back then. Suzaku also doesn't have a clue on whether or not people actually like Lelouch, but judging by the way they pretend he doesn't exist, maybe not. However, back then, he was a smart boy, would always help Suzaku with his homework, perhaps he even enjoyed being challenged a little, and he's quite charming with his violet retina and milky-pale skin. Suzaku's mind runs to Lelouch's eyepatch. What happened to his other eye?

"However, something horrible happened one day," Lloyd continues. "Lelouch died." Suzaku slightly expected that. "Now, everyone, everyone was so shocked by whatever happened to him-I think it was a car crash-that they continued to pretend as though he was still alive." Suzaku blinks, now that startled him. Why would students do that? "They didn't even mourn over him. They just acted as though he was still there, they would talk to him at his desk, act as though he would play games with them, and even the teacher acted as though he was alive. All the other classes, the students joined in as well, along with their teachers. The teachers would hand in tests, and always leave a paper with an 'A' on it, as it was expected from him."

Suzaku decides to interject with him right now. "What? Why would they do that? That's so...stupid!" Suzaku chortles, and Lloyd sniggers.

"Death is usually harder on the people surrounding the victim, rather than the victim himself," Lloyd shrugs. "Depending on the circumstances," he adds. "Anyways, shut it!" He hisses, before continuing in his husky voice (yeah, in the subbed anime, the Japanese version, his voice is rather low). "So they took the school picture. However, they noticed something wrong. Lelouch was in that picture. Standing right there, smiling into the camera."

"What?"

"It's a rumor!" Lloyd groans. "I'm pretty sure that the person himself is real, though. I don't know about this picture thing, seems slightly far-fetched. But yeah," Lloyd blinks. Suzaku waits eagerly, then his features sag.

"What?" Suzaku repeats in a squawking voice. "That's it?" Suzaku grumbles, realizing how this makes no connection. "How does that work?"

"I don't know, I mean, this was back like, twenty years, when my brother went to this school."

"Where's your brother?" Suzaku determines in his mind whether or not it'd be a good idea to visit Lloyd's brother-perhaps when he's drunk so that he'd spill more. Lloyd shrugs in response.

"Dinner!" Cecile's voice echoes through the house.

* * *

"Suzaku!" The said boy turns around, trying to find the source of the voice, only for his eyes to land upon a girl running towards him. "Suzaku!" Milly echoes her previous words, panting, as she halts in front of him, bending down, and her curly ringlets frame her lowered face. She pops back up, brushing her short skirt. "Hey," Milly smiles brightly. "So I saw you talking to someone else the other day," Milly exclaims.

"You mean Rivalz?"

"No, you weren't talking to anybody," Milly's beaming smile falters slightly, and her gleaming eyes seem to dull as she continues. "Suzaku, just, please, please don't talk to someone who doesn't exist, it's just weird," she exclaims, placing her hand on his shoulder, and Suzaku recoils.

"What do you mean?" Suzaku stammers, recalling how Rivalz told him something similar to his words.

"Just don't," Milly whispers. "Please, just don't," she hoarsely hisses, before straightening up, her smile radiating once more upon her tanned features, her cobalt eyes wide and glistening from either tears or just happiness. "Let's go, we'll be late to class!" She skips along, with Suzaku trailing after her, wondering what she meant.

During class, Suzaku begins to put two and two together. Are...are they talking about Lelouch? He quickly glances at the boy, who's glaring dully at his desk, as though he's very bored. But...how can Lelouch not exist? Can they even see him? Do they know he's even here in this class? Now, Suzaku begins to have his doubts about his sanity. Lelouch has to exist, he's standing right there! Suzaku glowers at his paper, as though it has done him some sort of evil. Perhaps...perhaps Lelouch doesn't exist. Is he just a figment of imagination? Suzaku sighs to himself, making sure it's not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Does Nunnally even exist? Suzaku didn't see her anywhere, but maybe she attended another school, but why?

* * *

"You shouldn't talk to me," Lelouch warns. Suzaku continues to follow him doggedly, determined to learn something.

"Why won't they talk to you? They act as though you don't exist!" Suzaku hisses, and Lelouch pauses, rounding to Suzaku, with a wry smile that resembles more of a smirk crossing his pale features.

"Did it ever enter your mind that maybe I don't?" Lelouch blinks. "Nunnally still exists, if it matters so much to you," Lelouch adds dryly. Suzaku's gaze attaches to him. What? What does he mean by that? Then, footsteps alert both of them, and in unison, they turn around, to find the source of the noise. Sophie, another girl from their class is heading in their direction. Suzaku steps out of the way, ready to let her pass them, until, she suddenly shrieks as she notices them, and her loud screech startles Suzaku, and she quickly skirts around the corner.

"Sophie?" Suzaku calls out, following her around the corridor, and she whimpers, and begins to head down the stairs, with her open umbrella, when she suddenly slips, and the umbrella flies out of her hand, floating to the bottom of the steps. "Sophie!" Suzaku repeats, figuring out the future events, judging by the angle she fell off the stairs. Sophie trips over her feet on the top step, and Suzaku flinches as she lands on her umbrella. Suzaku's eyes dilate, as the top, sharp part on the top of the umbrella, punctures her throat, the tip of it showing up in the back of her neck. Her limp body doesn't make another movement.

"Le-Lelouch," Suzaku's words jumble up in the back of his throat, searing it as well as the lump he swallowed down. However, Lelouch doesn't even seem remotely surprised, rather, he just stares at the obvious corpse of Sophie, whispering,

"It has begun."

* * *

Now, you guys are probably thinking that Lelouch Lamperouge is actually Lelouch Misake.

I won't say anything.

If you read 'Another', it kind of follows the same story plot, but trust me, it's slightly different.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

* * *

Nobody even mentions her death. It's as though she's irrelevant. It's as though she _never existed._ Suzaku is hearing words similar along that line quite often these past two days. _Existed, non-existance, exist,_ any words similar to those, he's heard all. However, he didn't think that it'd apply to Sophie. None of his classmates act as though just yesterday, Sophie magically tripped over her feet and fell onto the stub that protruded out the top of her umbrella, basically stabbing it straight through her throat when she fell on it.

Even Lelouch, the one who witnessed it along with him, doesn't mention her, he doesn't even seem fazed by the sudden seen of a dying girl. Shirley, one of the only students who's happy to socialize with him, the one that he thought was highly emotional, actually succeeds to stifle her tears and continue along with the rest of her peers, acting as though the empty seat next to her wasn't occupied yesterday by Sophie, one of her good friends. Now, Suzaku notices how the majority of the class glowers at him regularly, that he's tempted to scrawl upon his schedule as though the 'glaring at Suzaku' period is now a daily thing. One girl seems to particularly enjoy it: Kallen. One might think her as an ill, innocent defenseless female, but normally, most girls that fit those traits don't narrow their glittering eyes in his directionn angrily. Her mauve eyebrows always crinkle downwards whenever she so much glances in his direction, her sapphire eyes sharpening into a perfected glare, her scowl matching the rest of her frowning features-then, then, five seconds later, her scowl vanishes, replacing it with a soft smile, and her eyebrows slowly arches, her eyes returning into its dilated shape. As though he didn't capture her glowering at her angrily.

"Lelouch," Suzaku scrambles to catch up with his friend. "Why won't anyone talk about Sophie?" Suzaku snaps. His friend continues to walk, and Suzaku easily matches his steady pace. "Why won't we talk about Sophie? They're acting as though she wasn't real-like you!" Suzaku pokes his unresponsive friend in the shoulder. Yes, Suzaku is missing his lunch for this-so Lelouch better have an explanation for all this. The ebony-haired beauty sighs aloud, as though irritated by Suzaku's persistent attitude, and rolls his naturally narrowed eye, and Suzaku suspects that underneath his eyepatch, his other eye is also twirling up at his annoying presence. "Lelouch!" Suzaku groans, gripping onto the shoulder of his friend, shaking him slightly, and Lelouch jerks away, and Suzaku retracts his hand. Lelouch must not be used to physical contact.

"...We..." Lelouch hesitates, as though carefully analyzing his words. "Don't talk about the dead here," Lelouch explains slowly, in a manner that Suzaku isn't used to, after all, his dear old friend always seem to know exactly what to say even when the moment hasn't come yet. He never takes the time to think about what to say like this-it's because he already thought about it.

"Why don't you mourn for her?" Suzaku inquires reluctantly, when his confidence wavers as Lelouch himself remains passive, yet, his eyes darken in a sinister matter. "This happened before, didn't it?" He skeptically asks, and Lelouch briskly continues walking. Suzaku didn't even notice when Lelouch stopped walking, but he seats himself at an outside bench in a confined area. "Lloyd-you don't know him-told me that there was a guy named Lelouch, and he died here, didn't he? And something about a curse and him appearing in the old school photo," he confides, and Lelouch snaps his book shut, staring up at him, his indifferent featuers sliding off, and he stares back at him, with wide, orchid eyes.

"How much do you know?"

"That depends-tell me what you know yourself," Suzaku challenges. Lelouch knots his lips, and reopens his book to a page with a dog ear to mark it. Tired of this, Suzaku slams the book shut within his friend's hands. "Lelouch!" The said boy claps eyes with him, a snarl parting from his lips. "Tell me," he moans, sliding down the bench next to his angered friend. Suzaku's aware of his childish tone and griping voice, but he really, really, wants to know. "Lulu!" Suzaku recalls the name that Nunnally would always use, and to Suzaku's pleasure, Lelouch's eyes slit down upon him, a grimace forming upon his lips upon hearing Suzaku call him by his christened nickname.

"Please, please!" Suzaku whimpers. Lelouch sighs aloud, groaning even, at Suzaku's childish antics. "Telll meee," Suzaku hates resorting to begging, but hey, it's just payback from Nunnally using that on him. Yes, this is Lelouch, but that just makes it even better.

"Suzaku, please don't," Lelouch exhales. "You really shouldn't even be talking to me," Lelouch restates sadly. Suzaku is quite aware of that.

"Yeah, why is it that everyone hates me and hates you?"

"They don't hate you. They just disliked that you ruined the whole thing, people starting to die because of you, and also because you shouldn't talk to people who don't exist. But it's too late now," Lelouch explains nonchalantly. He gropes for his book, and returns to reading it. "But don't worry, it's not your fault, now that you already talked to me, I guess I do exist," Lelouch exclaims.

"My...fault?" Suzaku stares at Lelouch, at his simplified answer. _'people starting to die because of you,'_. Lelouch's exact words, causes Suzaku to stare at the retreating figure of his friend, as Lelouch heads back into the school building.

* * *

"It's not his fault!" Rivalz claims angrily. Suzaku's able to hear the loud, echoing voice of his friend down the hallway, with the walls decorated with chipping paint. He enters the classroom quietly. "It's not his fault that we didn't tell him!" He stands to the side, waiting for the small group to notice him, which they clearly failed to do so.

"No, he's the reason, _he's the reason why Sophie's dead!"_ He purses his lips. Is Kallen currently shouting about him? Suzaku's heart begins to chop faster against his ribcage at that thought. No, that's illogical, there's no explanation behind this...then again, it's not like he has more information compared to them. "Sophie's dead because of him, and who's next?" A thick silence blankets over the classroom, until suddenly, the door opens, and Lelouch enters, unsuspecting to Kallen's next move. "You!" Suzaku flinches as Kallen grips onto Lelouch's arm, causing him to lose grip upon his stack of thick books, yet, Lelouch remains indifferent, and inclines his head, as though gesturing for her to continue. "How could you let him talk to you?" Kallen roughly shakes Lelouch's arm.

"I'm right here," Suzaku clears his throat, and the small group turns to him, and Lelouch even gives him a small wave, and Suzaku returns it with a strained smile. Shirley beams in delight, thankfully, and Rivalz and Milly exchange glances. Kallen has a very different welcome, and she releases Lelouch's arm carelessly, and storms over, facing him. Despite the fact that she's probably half a head shorter, and in her school uniform and usually adopted front she appears harmless, right now, she's quite intimidating, yet, Suzaku stiffens, and gazes right back, refusing to back down first. "What's going on?" Suzaku finally speaks.

"You killed Sophie!" Suzaku cringes at those words.

"How is that possible? She tripped!" Suzaku retorts.

"She actually died from an umbrella," Lelouch confirms, and Kallen stares at him murderously, while Milly awkwardly clamps her hand on his shoulder, as though ready to drag him away from Kallen, who seems ready to stab him. Lelouch spares Kallen a look of disinterest.

Rivalz finally takes control over this screwed up situation, which, Suzaku inwardly admits, never thought he'd ever give Rivalz the credit for doing so. After all, Rivalz doesn't seem to be the type to be able to quiet down a rowdy student and awkward bystanders who seem reluctant to help. "Kallen, it's not his fault. We never told him about classroom 3-1, how was he supposed to know?" Kallen finally seems to be injected with a huge dose of common sense, as her arched shoulders finally relax, yet, her menacing glare remains fixated onto Suzaku. "Kallen, I think we should tell him."

"Tell me what?" Suzaku quickly asks, ready for information that the whole class is obviously keeping from him.

"Ever heard of the ghost story? About Lelouch Misake? I assume you did, but it wouldn't be uncommon if you didn't," Milly starts, and she shifts onto a desk, swinging her legs, and her heels tap against the metal structure of the desk legs to a steady beat. Suzaku nods. "Okay, you did. Well, now, it's basically a habitat for spirits. We don't know why, but there's a random pattern with a spirit decides to come over for a visit. It's a different spirit every time. And the whole thing is-we do this every year just for sure-is that we make one person, the Another. The Another is a person that we will pretend doesn't exist, and Lelouch happens to be chosen to be so. If we do this, then for the whole year, we're guaranteed one year of safety from the killer. However, if we mess up, and it turns out there is a killer this year, then they'll begin to pick off the students one-by-one, as a sacrifice each month." Milly explains.

"What?" Suzaku whirls around, yet, everyone seems quite solemn-even Rivalz isn't laughing at such a crude explanation. "How? Spirits aren't real," Suzaku blusters.

"Shut up," Kallen snorts. "And because you talked to the Another, and acknowledged his existence, the killer is angry, and kills one student each month." Suzaku begins to understand how Kallen related his accident with Sophie's death. "And we don't even know who's going to die next." Suzaku blinks.

"Wait, but who's the killer? Just find the one acting suspicious." Suzaku inquires, eager for more answers by now.

"The killer is the ghost. The killer is unaware that he's dead, and everyone-including his or her mind, will be altered. Everyone will believe this killer was always part of their class, and so will the killer him or herself. They don't even know they're dead, that's why we can't necessarily claim who's the killer judging by their attitude or actions, because there's no real way of knowing without a confession or solid evidence, and neither of those will exist." Suzaku stares at them, dumbfounded. Suzaku doesn't believe in these things. He turns to Lelouch, who often thinks rationally, yet, he makes no objection against the others' bizzare claim, rather he seems quite captive as an audience of this unfolding drama.

"Then, finally," Rivalz stuffs his hands into his pockets uncomfortably, and Suzaku refuses to meet his eyes. "We'll know who the killer is, after we look at our class picture we take in the middle of the year, and then, we'll finally see that one student that we don't remember. After all, we won't remember who the student is anymore, because our memories will return to normal. So when we check the school photo and see that one person we don't remember-that person is the killer."

"This...what?" Suzaku stares. "H-how do you even find this out?" Nobody answers him. "Wait, so somebody in our class, is a spirit that came back here," Suzaku begins to try and settle down what they're saying. "But why do they come here?"

"We're not entirely sure, but we assume it had something to do with pretending that Misake was still alive...and well, she came back to visit us. Maybe the ghosts copied her, maybe they're attracted to all the death, we don't know." Milly starts. "There's actually a specific name for the person who's not suppose to be here...we call them a Nonexistent."

"Let's not forget this is all his fault," Kallen clears her throat.

"You are very intent on accusing him," Lelouch grumbles. Kallen turns sharply towards him.

"Don't forget it's also yours," Kallen glowers sharply. "Sophie wouldn't be dead, if you two didn't break the cycle!"

Suzaku stares after Kallen, who stomps out of the room, blinking away tears miserably. The others begin to try and comfort them, yet, Suzaku remains distraught. Maybe it's because Kallen is right. After all...it's not as though Lelouch can tell him not to talk to him. Suzaku was the one to approach him. And he now caused one death, with a string of murders sure to follow.

And there's nothing they can do about it.

* * *

"You really want to know what's under my eyepatch?" Lelouch finally sighs after Suzaku politely inquires him. After all, Suzaku feels as though he already pressured Lelouch enough for answers for a day. He finally rips it off. Suzaku frowns, inclining his head. His other eye is quite normal, the same vibrant orchid hue, with the glassy glaze coating his retina.

"Wow...it's...purple," he stammers sadistically. Lelouch just smirks. Then, to Suzaku's shock, a glittering red symbol unfolds beneath his pupil, hooking under the circular shape and stretching out across the middle of his eye, representing a familiar shape of a cartoon bird. "I don't think anything can surprise me anymore," Suzaku admits. "But why would you hide it? There's nothing wrong with it," he questions. The glimmering crimson symbol vanishes, leaving behind a healthy purple orb.

"I see things with this eye, things I don't want to see," Lelouch says, and cautiously, he conceals his eye once more. "Come in," Lelouch continues, dropping the topic they were discussing about. "Nunnally will be pleased to see you," he opens the door.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Another or Code Geass.

* * *

The warm, sticky syrup latches onto her clothes, and something wet clumps up her eyelashes. Though her jaw remains unhinged, with the expression of a screamer, she's unable to shout or screech, rather, her reaction is quite delayed. As the crimson liquid lashes across her school uniform, staining her desk and splattering across her ginger hair, she trembles, her whole body withering in her seat.

Various shouts from other students become distant, her attention latched on the crumpling figure that slumps onto her desk. Finally, Shirley is able to yelp, screams escaping through her parted lips, bleeding in with the other shouts of students behind her, shocked by the scene. Shirley's unable to stop screaming, as her whole body stiffens, rigid in her seat, her hands held out in front of her, trembling as she observes the blood seeping into the ridges and callouses on her palm.

Ms. Venetta was just circling around her desk like a vulture, peering over their shoulders as they take the test, when she began to oddly tremble, when suddenly, her body jerked around, and with the blood suddenly gushing out of random wounds, it seemed as though she'd been punctured by swords out of nowhere. She just happened to just be in front of Shirley's desk, when this sudden action occurred.

"Shirley!" she doesn't respond as Lelouch appears into her blurry vision, over the rumpled body of Ms. Venetta, blemished in her own small puddle of mauve blood. "Shirely!" he snaps again, with other students beginning to crowd around her desk. Shirley whimpers finally in response, unable to control her jerky movements. She lowers her shaky hands, onto her sopping wet test paper, finally clamping her mouth shut, swallowing a lump of tears that scald her throat that's already sore from screaming. She focuses her vision upon Lelouch, who continues to stare back with a concerned expression, with Kallen behind him, her attention fixated upon the corpse.

She yelps as something cold comes in contact with her shoulder, and she twists around, nearly toppling out of her chair, to see a tanned hand wavering, hovering over her shoulder, retracted by her sudden response. "Hey," Suzaku, the person who brushed her shoulder. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I wanna go home," she whispers, her eyes beading up once more, as tears begin to flow over her waterline. _"I want to go home,"_ she hisses, her voice stronger from her feeble tone before, her words articulated and clipped from either frustration or just shock. She slides out of her chair, onto her buckling legs, staring at the damage. The blood is already staining the wooden floor, seeping into the splintered boards. Ms. Venetta's richly hued clothes are now ruined by her own crimson liquid, her long silver ponytail frizzy and clumped into knots from the same substance. "Please," she whispers, unsure of what she's saying and who it's directed to.

"I'll call your mom," Sophie offers, clearly also struggling to recover from this. In reality, Shirley wants to be near Lelouch, who always seems to know what to do. She sniffs, nodding in acknowledgement, and realizes how the cuffs of her uniform are stiff, along with the rest of the patches of blood, causing her knitted sweatshirt to become disgustingly crispy and feels crusty underneath her stained fingers.

"I think the real problem is what we're going to do with the body," Lelouch adds. Kallen nastily glares over at Lelouch, who shrugs. "What? I do feel bad for her, and it's truly a horrific scene, but the janitor isn't around and let's be honest, nobody here wants to touch her, I assume?" Nobody objects. "Here," Lelouch gestures, and she pauses, realizing he's beckoning for her to come forward, Shirley skirts around the body, quickly averting eyes with it, before stepping next to the willowy student. "First, let's take you to the nurse." Shirley nods, and allows him to take her blood covered hands into his, and leading her out of the classroom, towards the infirmary.

* * *

They continued as though their professor just didn't collapse, welling out blood, all over a traumatized Shirley, and ended up waiting for the janitor to bleach the floors at the end of the day. The students automatically, perhaps even instinctively, continued on as though this horrible incident didn't just happen, and for a moment, this makes Suzaku wonder if it even happened. The only evidence is Shirley's empty seat, her bloody desk with her test basically glued on the cover from the sticky fluid, and the dark, rather large stain on the floor. They managed to call someone over to at least remove the body. For now, they're just waiting for a substitute.

"Why don't we talk about it?" Suzaku leans over, lowering his voice as he begins to converse with Rivalz, who immediately scowls.

"We just don't. I mean, technically, even though acting as though Ms. V doesn't exist really doesn't count, but it just helps us forget in a way." Rivalz bites his bottom lip. Suzaku's unsure whether or not he wants to forget. It'll continue to haunt him either way, so does it really matter? Yes, yes it does. "Now, did you hear about Milly's new announcement about allowing snacks during class sessions?"

"Listen up!" Suzaku's sure his ears are deceiving him. After all, that sounds much like-

"Lloyd?" Suzaku chokes, his voice clogged up within his throat, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Listen up, Kururugi, now, I'm your current teacher for now, so I advise you treat me like one," the lilac haired scientist taps his long figures together. "What a small class," he comments aloud, with his sadistic, low timbre. "Hmm, no problem. Quite a benefit, actually. Now, take out your history textbooks, we'll come to see the history of what America was like before we took over." he says nonchalantly.

* * *

"Hey," Suzaku quickly catches Lloyd after class. "How?" he inquires, using that one single word. A smile curls upon his guardian's face.

"I just happened to be passing by to see you, you left your lunch. And once I heard you needed a sub, especially because I happen to be a genius," he boasts without a hint of arrogance. "I decided to take it up."

"Liar, you're doing this for the money." Suzaku snickers. Lloyd just shrugs, returning to his story, a smile plastered across his face. Suzaku bets that generally substitute teachers don't get earnings or any payment, however, he suspects Lloyd will be here for a while, maybe even becoming a full-time teacher while at it due to the lack of employment (well, Suzaku bets that nobody would want to become the teacher of this group, especially in the middle of the year) they might end up actually paying him for taking up a risky role. He wonders if the principal is aware that Lloyd knows about this curse.

* * *

"Shirley didn't come to school today," Milly sighs, crestfallen, her animated attitude vanishing. "How boring without her." No doubt one less student for Milly to torture is what's really bringing her down. "Well, I guess it's fine. She groans aloud. "Ugh, school's boring without her!" She quickly turns to Kallen and Nina to the side. "Not that you two aren't fun." One might find this slightly insulting, however, Lelouch knows that Milly truly appreciates all of her friends, no matter how much they treat them like puppets or dolls that she controls over. "Well, I made her-her favorite brownies," she pouts. No explanation is needed to why Milly baked pastries for her friend-though they all continue to refuse to acknowledge or talk about it, she probably made them for Shirley, after she experienced Ms. Venetta dying in front of her. She probably thought her chocolate fudged cake would comfort Shirley.

Suzaku reaches towards her small receptacle full of brownies, and in one fluid movement, Milly hisses, batting away his hand, bristling, as though he's reaching for a jewel rather than a container full of food. "These are only for Shirley!"

"Can I have one?" Lelouch questions.

"Sure!" Milly chirrups, and Suzaku snorts. Rivalz appears behind him, beaming, and slowly, as though to pierce him in a teasing manner, she snaps her food container shut, and away from Rivalz, who sulks at that, glowering at her. Milly smiles in response.

"How come he can have one?" Rivalz snaps, folding his arms crossly.

"Because he asked!" Milly snarls in response, before dropping her adopted anger, and returning to her bubbly, exuberant attitude. "So, I heard that-" her words become muffled as she crunches on her salad. She hesitates, sticking up one finger as though to indicate for them to wait, and she swallows her food in an exaggerated manner. "Lelouch has a crush on someone!" Suzaku groans, along with the rest of the table.

"I don't." Lelouch peers over his book, his expression passive and completely blank and as emotionless as his monotone voice. By now, Milly has taken up the role to make up the time of ignoring Lelouch, by annoying him. Suzaku sometimes suspect that Lelouch prefers having Milly become oblivious towards him, rather than nagging him and try to include him in her conversations. "Look, Milly, I'm fine. And stop dragging me into your little chats," he fumes from behind his story.

Milly scoffs, rolling her eyes. "You got it all wrong!" Suzaku's doubtful on that. "I won't stop irritating you until you allow me to dress you up in a cat costume!" she snaps. Oh, that's right. Suzaku snorts, swallowing the chunk of a dumpling he bit into, feeling the warm entity scorch the back of his throat.

"No." Lelouch responds. Suzaku, knowing Lelouch, probably even being his first friend, is quite sure that Lelouch wouldn't sacrifice his dignity just to stop Milly from pestering him. Besides, it's guaranteed for Milly to return to her daily schedule that includes bothering him. Lelouch, full of arrogance and pride, probably having something to do with that he was born into his noble family, definitely won't humiliate himself for something temporary.

"I just remembered why I liked Nunnally better. She isn't a stubborn arse." Milly grumbles.

The said girl giggles from the other end of the table. Suzaku smiles, recalling how two days ago, he visited the young girl, surprising her. They automatically became quite close, being long-time friends, and he had much fun going with a stroll while pushing her wheelchair, conversing with this young, generous girl.

* * *

"A field trip?" For some reason, the idea of a field trip doesn't seem quite common for such a classroom, Suzaku muses, he didn't think the teacher would think about taking the students out with this curse settled among them. Apparently, the rest of his classmates have the same thought, as a low murmur erupts among the classroom. "Yes, a field trip."

"Yep, he definitely doesn't know about...it," Rivalz mutters, snickering. Even though they already broke the ritual once Suzaku talked to Lelouch, they continue to act as though it doesn't exist for some reason. Probably makes everyone uncomfortable mentioning it, however, it clearly doesn't matter whether or not they talk about it anymore, judging by how Suzaku didn't mention it, and even continued to ignore Lelouch for the rest of the day, hoping to continue peace with the assassin. It clearly failed once Ms. Venetta decided to die suddenly. Thankfully, the janitor last night must've cleaned off the bloodstains, as the wooden floor remains polished and normal as usual.

"We'll be going up in sort of a camping trip, near a mountain. Now, whoever would like to know more or come, can be found on this permission slip. If you want to come, please fill it out. Everyone else will stay here with another teacher that I'll assign." Professor Aspen explains.

* * *

Lelouch loves the library. It's quiet, full of stories, and rather peaceful. Perhaps that has something to do with the lack of his boisterous, loud friends. "Hey." Lelouch blinks, removing his eyes from soaking up the words on his pages, and forces them to face upwards. Suzaku waves, before seating next to him.

"I didn't find you the type to read." Lelouch mutters dryly. Suzaku cracks his knuckles against his shoulder in a playful manner. "Now, why are you here?"

"I was looking in the photo books for my guardian, he's our sub teacher." he explains, holding up a rather dusty book. Judging by its lengthened shape and Suzaku's words, it's a photo book, however, the leather cover is slightly ashen, suggesting its old age, and filled with lacerations. "And I was talking to the librarian, he said that he always keeps all of the class photos, and whichever student he doesn't recognize, is the assassin, because the ghost disappears, and nobody remembers them anymore. He also mentioned how a couple years back, the sacrifice was actually the killer himself." Suzaku mentions, opening the book, and wisps of dust billows upwards, and Lelouch crinkles his nose in disgust.

"And this," Suzaku points at one grainy photo, at a specific person in a crowd. "Was Lelouch from more than twenty years ago."


End file.
